gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Shutterbox
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Phoenix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RainbowCash (Talk) 00:56, January 18, 2013 test Protection Hi, please protect !!Cadence. I've given all possible citations (seeing I'm Pendragon, a Zamoonda, this is fact, there won't be any new ones), so please protect the page or delete it, as it's likely to get vandalized like my own user page. I at first wanted to delete it, but then I saw RainbowCash made you admin, which means you'll likely just restore it and lock it in its unclarified state. I clarified it for you, and now I'd very much like a lock. I really wish people would just forget about Zamoonda. AnonPegasus (talk) 01:31, March 31, 2013 (UTC) : I was hoping not to tread this subject and just to keep it away from the drama as much as possible. I honestly was, and I plan on keeping that promise. Whether this is perceived as bias on whomever, I'd rather keep this article upon the site's mission than to go into detail of such a controversial topic. : Here's an idea. I'll remove the details that grasp the the more sensitive areas completely, leave it unlocked for maybe a day or two, then if there aren't any further objections, I'll lock it. If you see something I missed, it's likely just because I just don't want to hear about it on this wiki. Sound fair? : Shutterbox (talk) 21:25, March 31, 2013 (UTC) I would also request protection for the time being on the !!Cadence page, but to not let the person with the final edit on it to be... the person the entry is about. That seems, uh, a bit of a big conflict of interest. I would ask that you look at the recent edit closest to the time of this message and determiine if it's not the most fair and to the point, and not to let the last word on it be the person the entry is about. That is, until or unless an actual Ponychan staff member wishes to weigh in at some point down the road. I can tell you only that there is a great deal more to be said, by all sides, and most of it shouldn't be in this wiki unless there's some kind of grand mea culpa by the Ponychan staff and the users who were involved in this part of Ponychan's history (Guardian, Anonthony, Storm Vision, and so on) that would finally open up full transparency about everything that has happened in this last year which would cut the legs out of any potential drama this would create, by rendering there no more unknowns, rumors or speculation to seize on. At that point, with everything actually resolved rather than swept under the rug, the events could be recounted here as little more than words and facts, with no more potential in them for harm, rendered neutered by expose to the light. -- I would appreciate it if you could get back to me about the !!Cadence article. I'm firmly of the opinion the person themself shouldn't get the final word on their own article as if their would be any kind of objectivity in it, and to leave as simple an article as possible without fluff or deflecting statements. If there is any authority on the matter for a wiki you are well transforming into a pony imageboard project, it should be the current staffs of the pony imageboards, if not solely yourself. Thanks for all your hard work in revitalizing the wiki. If you ever need anything I can help you with, just let me know. Anonthony (talk) 18:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Who deleted the !!Cadence article? Could you jump on Skype for a minute? Anonthony (talk) 17:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) u avin a gigl wif my TMT artcile? Widdlymod (talk) 17:05, August 14, 2013 (UTC) PC Eyo! HMU soon, I'd like to talk. Anonthony (talk) 23:15, January 9, 2015 (UTC)